Lindblum
thumb|250px|Toàn cảnh Lindblum. là một triều đình nhiếp chính nằm ở phía nam lục địa Mist Continent trong Final Fantasy IX. Vương quốc này có đường biên giới với Alexandria và Burmecia. Đây là thành phố lớn nhất trong game và được chia thành 4 khu vực (4 Quận): The Theater District, The Industrial District, The Business District và The Grand Castle. Người dân di chuyển giữa các khu vực này bằng hệ thống Air Cabs. Vương quốc này được bảo vệ bởi hạm đội Lindblum Airfleet, và người đứng đầu vương quốc này là Regent Cid Fabool IX. thumb|200px|Air Cab ở Lindblum. Lindblum là cộng đồng lớn nhất ở Gaia trong Final Fantasy IX và cũng là nơi có công nghệ phát triển nhất. Trong khoảng thời gian gần đây, phát minh động cơ hơi nước đã giúp cho các kỹ sư ở Lindblum chế tạo ra các phương tiện vận tải không phụ thuộc vào Mist, như Air Cabs, và các Airships sử dụng nhiêu liệu hơi nước. Cốt Truyện Zidane và nhóm bạn đến Lindblum sau khi chạy trốn từ Alexandria. Nhờ Garnet có quan hệ với hoàng gia nên họ được chào đón tại lâu đài, tại đó họ biết được rằng Regent Cid đã bị biến thành Oglop. Zidane quay trở về thành phố trong khi Vivi và Steiner khám phá các Quận. Lang thang vào một quán bar, Zidane gặp lại Freya Crescent, một người bạn cũ mà cậu đã không gặp 3 năm nay. Sau đó, Zidane quay trở vể lâu đài để gặp Garnet, cô công chúa phiền muộn do không thể làm gì trước những vấn đề mà cả hai vương quốc Alexandria và Lindblum đang phải đối mặt. Để làm vui lòng công chúa, Zidane hứa sẽ có một buổi hẹn hò với cô nếu cậu giành chiến thắng Festival of the Hunt (Đại hội săn thú). Buổi lễ trao giải của Festival này bị gián đoạn khi có tin khẩn cấp báo về từ Burmecia rằng vương quốc láng giềng đang bị tấn công bởi một đội quân black mage. Người đưa tin đã chết ngay sau đó vì vết thương quá nặng. Zidane cùng Freya và Vivi ngay lập tức lên đường ứng cứu cho người Burmercia bằng đường bộ qua Dragon’s Gate và Gizamaluke’s Grotto. Garnet, dù không có sự hỗ trợ của mọi người trong nhóm nhưng vẫn có Steiner theo sau, đã quay lại Alexandria để nói chuyện với mẹ cô về việc tấn công các nước khác. Cả hai nhóm đều thất bại và sau khi phá hủy cả Burmecia lẫn Cleyra, Nữ hoàng Brahne đã quay sang Lindblum, giáng những trận mưa bom xuống thành phố này từ những phi chiến hạm núp trong mist. Bà ta dịch chuyển những đội quân black mages vào thành phố trước khi kết thúc trận đấu bằng việc triệu hồi Atomos với luồng gió xoáy xé tan tòa lâu đài. Không lâu sau khi chứng kiến thảm kịch này, Zidane, Garnet và Vivi quay lại thành phố tan hoang này để tập hợp lại nhóm và lên kế hoạch phản công. Kế hoạch của họ là đánh bại Kuja, kẻ cung cấp vũ khí cho Brahne tại lục địa Outer Continent. Gần cuối game, hạm đội Lindblum tham gia vào [chiến Iifa Tree|trận chiến tại Iifa Tree]] với sự chỉ huy của Regent Cid. Locations Lindblum nằm trên đỉnh một ngọn núi cao phía trên vùng đồng cỏ mà Mist bao phủ. Bao bọc mọi phía bởi những bức tường cao và những toà tháp, cũng bởi Mist mà chỉ có thể tiến vào thành phố bằng airshịp thông qua cổng Falcon's Gate. Thành phố được chia thành bốn quận. Di chuyển từ quận này sang quận khác bằng taxi trên không - Air Cab - chạy theo những đường ray chạy ngang dọc khắp Lindblum. ;Theater District Overlooking the Falcon Gate from a lofty height, the Theater District is home to Lindblum's famous theater. This has been the venue for many famous plays, including Moogle Wannabe 2 starring Lowell Bridges. It is also where the Aspiring Artist Michael's workshop is located. The Theater District is the home of Tantalus Theater Troupe, Baku's band of thieves. Time is marked by a bell that sounds at the end of each play performed in the theater. ;Industrial District The Industrial District is where the engineers work and live. Upon exiting the Air Cab station, a giant statue of Cid Fabool VIII can be viewed, built to honor the father of Cid IX. One of the most exciting projects going on in the Industrial District is the development of the steam engine, which works without the use of Mist. The Industrial District's pub, run by the barkeeper Bobo, is where Zidane reunites with his old friend, the Burmecian Dragoon; Freya Crescent. The district is destroyed during the Siege of Lindblum. ;Business District The Business District is one of the largest commercial areas in Gaia. Amongst its many shops is the synthesis shop. The vast array of shops include Alice's Item Shop, a weapon shop, Polom's Action Figures, Pepe's Milk Shop, Ivan's Fish Stack, Milla's Oil Shop and Grandma Pickle's corner stand, which sells Gysahl Pickles, a Lindblum delicacy. Along with shops, it's also home to Lindblum's inn, which holds a Bobo Bird Statue that has been handed down from generation to generation between innkeepers. Down the main street is the Hunter's Gate, the exit that leads to Pinnacle Rocks; on the other end is a church currently undergoing a renovation. The Lindblum Grand Castle Regarded as the fourth district, Lindblum Grand Castle is an impressive structure with walls surrounding the entire city. It is home to Regent Cid, the ruler of Lindblum. It has a large airship dock, which houses the Lindblum air force. The castle is located in central Lindblum and consists of three levels. Tetra Master *Card 095 *Nơi tìm: Trong đống gạch vụn ở phía sau Business District (Disc 2-4) Thắng Adventurer tại Daguerreo Left Hall (Disc 3-4) Thắng Black Mage No.33 tại Black Mage Village Watermill (Disc 4) Thắng Strong Phantom tại Memoria Lost Memory (Disc 4) Rương Đồ Chú ý: Sau Festival of the Hunt, tùy thuộc vào người thắng cuộc mà người chơi có thể được nhận trong số 3 món: Coral Ring, 5000 Gil và Theater Ship Card. Nếu người thắng là Vivi, người chơi sẽ nhận được Theater Ship Card, với Freya là Coral Ring và Zidane là 5000 Gil. Autograph và Moogle Suit Trong lần đầu tiên đến Lindblum, người chơi có thể đến Theater District để tìm Lowell và sẽ bắt gặp anh ta với rất nhiều fan hâm mộ vây quanh. Khi Lowell rời khỏi khu vực nhà hát, bạn sẽ gặp một người mặc bộ đồ Moogle đi ra khỏi khu vực đó. Bạn có thể đi theo họ đến nhà của người họa sĩ và lấy Autograph từ Lowell, key item khác là Moogle Suit có thể tìm trong nhà của người họa sĩ. Hai món đồ này không có tác dụng gì ngoài việc làm tăng Treasure Hunter Rank. Cửa Tiệm Torres' Synthesis Shop (Disc 1) Torres' Synthesis Shop (Disc 2) Wayne's Synthesis Shop (Disc 3/4) Alice's Item Shop Dragoos' Armory Dragoos' Weapon Shop (Disc 2) Dragoos' Weapon/Medicine Shop (Disc 3/4) Âm Nhạc Chủ Đề Bản nhạc chủ đề được chơi ở các map trong khu vực Lindblum cũng có tên là "Lindblum". Xuất hiện trong các game khác ''Final Fantasy XIV Ban đầu một server của ''Final Fantasy XIV được mang tên Lindblum. Sau đó nó được sát nhập với Saronia trở thành server Sargatanas. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Lindblum xuất hiện như một phòng chờ trong chế độ chơi Multiplayer Mode Online. Thư Viện Hình Ảnh Lượm Lặt *Binh lính ở Lindblum ở dụng một loại vũ khí dài có một đầu giống hình chiếc búa, có thể một phần nào đó có liên quan đến giai đoạn phát triển công nghiệp của thành phố. *Trên tấm bản đồ ở đoạn video đầu tiên và trên tấm biển ở góc dưới bên trái ở cảnh Rest Stop ở Summit Station, tên thành phố bị ghi sai thành “Lindbulm”. Điều này cũng xảy ra trên những tấm bản đồ ở gần South Gate. *Những lỗi sai tên ở trên không xuất hiện trong các đoạn hội thoại nhưng lại xuất hiện trên các bản đồ và các background dựng sẵn, điều này cũng có thể hiểu rằng “Lindbulm” có thể mới là tên đúng của thành phố, còn “Lindblum” trong các đoạn hội thoại mới là lỗi. *Ngay bên ngoài bến đỗ ở Industrial District, có một bức tượng của Cid VIII, người đã tạo ra chiếc Airship chạy bằng Mist đầu tiên vào năm 1762. 9 năm sau, ông đã tham gia chiến tranh. 9 năm sau nữa, ông qua đời. Điều này được khắc lại bởi Cid IX. Con số 9 lặp đi lặp lại như nhấn mạnh thêm dấu ấn của phiên bản ''Final Fantasy này. *Trong Final Fantasy XIII, Cid Raines là chỉ huy trưởng của một airship khổng lồ được đặt tên là Lindblum, gợi nhớ đến Cid Fabool IX và thành phố Lindblum. *If the player looks closely enough, when in the Business District after the Siege of Lindblum, an out-of-place chocobo can be seen partially hovering above the ground, serving no actual purpose. It can be seen in the distance on the right hand side of the split junction area. Heading to the next camera angle (the fountain) will cause the chocobo to disappear. The chocobo is not actually a model, but instead a layer of the background. It is not known whether this was intentional or something left in the game and forgotten about prior to its release. de:Lindblum (FFIX) es:Lindblum (Final Fantasy IX)